User talk:Ankit14
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Corridor of Elders page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Vector E. Cramp (talk) 10:04, May 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Ankit14. I've seen you've been editing a bunch of pages, but your edits are kinda considered spamming and I had no choice but to keep undoing your edits everyday. According to that quote on your profile page, you're trying to spam the wiki pages to earn points to get a better ranking on the leaderboard, which is kinda greedy in my opinion. Rather than making unnecessary edits, why not be helpful and fix the info that needs to be fixed? Buddermeow (talk) 23:28, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Re: Stop deleting my pictures!! I'm sorry I have been deleting your pictures on the cards pages but some of the images you added was already in the infobox and others were the characters or the sets/spinners they came from. If someone didn't delete them, a staff will and that could possibly get you banned/blocked...again. Buddermeow (talk) 21:27, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Ankit44, Today I added a few words on the Nadakhan page, in the History section, to make it sound better. To be honest, I have NO clue where all of the History came from; perhaps it came from somebody else? ChampionMorro (talk) 18:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC)ChampionMorroChampionMorro (talk) 18:24, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Re: Infamous The episode was posted on YouTube the morning I posted the stuff on its page. CybermanFan (talk) 00:29, January 5, 2016 (UTC)CybermanFanCybermanFan (talk) 00:29, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Ninjago Green Brix 123 on YouTube posted a review on a 2016 Ninjago book and Ninjago book. One of the pages had stuff in the teapot of tyrahn. Btw I made the a Nadakhan page way back in the summer Respond to 2016 Hey, Ankit, in response to your question, truth is, I didn't. I just saw it on Nadakhan's page and put it on there while correcting the pronunciation of Dilara's name. Now however, I'm sure of it since I saw the episode and noticed a similarity that may make it uncanny. I was also convinced the admins already made badges for editing a 2016 page. Sorry for the possible confusion I may have caused u. CelsiusXS2 Hello Hello brother, how you doing? i am fine. see you your brother, Anuj28 (talk) 12:18, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Anuj28 Season 7 eps Hi, Ankit14 I've recently seen you've created pages for the supposed Season 7 episodes, The Souls and The Day Before. Since when were these episodes confirmed by any official source. Like I mean do you have any evidence or links to confirmation, because you shouldn't be creating these pages if they're not real dude.----MrQuest17, 10:58, June 19th, 2016 This is annoying, as someone who knows ninjago well I'm just going to put this here: Please Stop Adding Fake Episode Names "The Souls" & "The Day Before" have not been confirmed to be episodes please stop adding unconfirmed information - HeroicNinja54 (talk) 11:00, June 19, 2016 (UTC)